


ACTIONS AND CONSEQUENCES PART TWO

by weepingelm



Series: ACTIONS AND CONSEQUENCES [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingelm/pseuds/weepingelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continues after part 1 and is set after series 5. Merlin is riddled with guilt about the amount of people he killed at Camlann and is struggling to cope. Will his friends be able to save him from himself. </p><p>Now Edited to make it easier to read ....I HOPE</p><p>now complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the ceremony, to mark Merlin’s appointment as Court Warlock, the venue was moved to the great hall where the great feast was to be held. Merlin found himself sat at the right hand side of Arthur. He was still feeling stunned, he had no idea that he was going to be made a Lord, and felt uncomfortable with his new title.

Once everyone settled Arthur called for a toast.  
“I raise this toast to Lord Merlin Court Warlock, First advisor and friend to Camelot.”

This was followed by a great many cheers. Hunith was sat next to Merlin and she squeezed his arm in support. He looked at her and gave a weak smile before standing up.  
“ I raise a toast to King Arthur of Camelot, the once and future King, and his Queen, Guinevere and all my friends in Camelot”

Arthur smiled at him “There that wasn’t so bad was it idiot?”

“Clotpole!”

“Boys behave yourselves you’re in company” Gwen’s eyes twinkled. With that Merlin looked down at his hands and his eyes flashed gold and he handed Gwen a small bunch of Primroses.

“My Lady for you”

“Oh Merlin, thank you!” she called George and asked him to get her a small pot of water

“There’s no need Gwen, they are magic and will never die.”

“Merlin are you flirting with my wife!” Arthur growled at his new Court Warlock.

“Never sire I am giving my sister a gift” Merlin grinned, he was beginning to relax.

“If you’re not careful you will end up in the stocks Lord or no” Arthur’s eyes belied his threat.

“Husband I don’t think that threat will work on your Court Warlock, so I should give up” Gwen smiled at her to favourite men. With that they all laughed together. Merlin found it strange being served by George and being called Lord. Merlin felt certain that George disapproved of his raised status. Neither Hunith nor Merlin had ever eaten such rich food before, or in such large quantities. Yes, Merlin had sometimes taken food from Arthur’s tray, but had never eaten food from a feast.  
The evening went well and after a while Merlin felt a tap on his shoulder he turned and saw Gwaine grinning at him.

“Come on mate, come and join us at our table, you don’t belong here with all these stuffed shirts”

“Gwaine! My queen may not think I can put Merlin in the stocks, but I can arrange for you to spend some time there” came Arthur’s indignant voice. The knight laughed and swept his long hair out of his eyes, bowed to the king before he grabbed Merlin’s arm.

Merlin laughed once more and stood up looking at his mother.

“I will be back soon Mother, look after Arthur for me” with that he followed Gwaine back to the table where Leon and Percival sat. He spent the next half an hour chatting to the knights, before returning to sit between Arthur and his mother.

After a further hour he whispered into Arthurs ear “Can I leave now? I want to take my mother back to her room.”

Arthur looked at Hunith, who covered for her son “I’m not used to these long events Sire, and I’m tired.”

“Of course Hunith, and Merlin make sure you come straight back, the feast is in your honour after all.”

With that Merlin took his mothers arm and led her out of the hall.

“Sorry Mum, but enough is enough, I knew Arthur wouldn’t let me leave” Hunith smiled in understanding.

“That’s alright; I am tired anyway so you can walk me back to my room. But won’t Arthur be cross if you don’t go back?”

“Yep, but I’ll sort that out in the morning.” By then they had reached Hunith‘s door. Merlin gave his mother a peek on the check before going to his own room. Sleep claimed him within 5 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early next morning when Arthur woke Merlin.  
“Come on get up, you’re having breakfast with us this morning. I’ve sent for it already, so get a move on.” with that Arthur turned and left the room.

Merlin smiled, that beat the normal shouting when he overslept. He got out of bed and had a quick wash, and dressing in some of his many new cloths, that seem to have appeared in this room. Then he made his way next door. Walking in without knocking, as was normal for him, he was greeted by a wonderful smile from Gwen.

“Good morning Merlin come and sit down.” 

“Good morning Gwen, where’s Arthur?”

“I’m here stupid” said a voice behind him “I went to ask your mother to join us, but she’s already having breakfast with Gaius” From now on you will be having breakfast with us; it will allow us chance to work out our plans for the day. Also we can make sure you remember to eat, at least one meal a day!”

“I do eat! Anyway what do you mean, work out what we are doing” Merlin asked.

“Well, you don’t think that just because you won’t be acting as my servant anymore you will have nothing else to do, do you?” Merlin didn’t like the sound of that.

“What do you expect me to do?” he asked in a sulky tone.

“Well after today you will be spending the mornings with Geoffrey of Monmouth, writing the new laws governing the use of Magic. You will also have to attend the Council meetings, and the roundtable meeting of the knights, as well as sitting to judge any cases with me regarding any cases of sorcery that may come up.”

“Can I go back to being your servant instead?” Merlin asked “I don’t like the idea of those meetings and paperwork.”

“No, in any case you have always come to most of the council meetings before, and at least now you can sit down.” Arthur laughed at his friends expression. “And I haven’t forgotten that you left the feast early yesterday that was rude, seeing it was held in your honour.”

“Now boys, shall we have our breakfast before you start fighting” Gwen grinned at the pair.

They started eating and were soon enjoying each other’s company. Gwen noticed Merlin looking at her with a strange expression on his face.

“What’s the matter Merlin?” said Gwen.

“I’ve just noticed something I hadn’t spotted before” Merlin stopped unsure of what to say next he looked slightly embarrassed.

“Come on Merlin, it’s not like you to be lost for words, spit it out” Arthur was curious as to what was the matter.

“Well…………..I have just noticed that Gwen…………….um………well you have………….”

“Spit it out Merlin!” said an exasperated Arthur.

“Didyouknowyouhavesanenchantmentonyou”

“Merlin, talk slower will you!” shouted the king.

“Did either of you know that Gwen has an enchantment on her?” said Merlin.

“What!!!!!!!!!” both Gwen and Arthur sounded shocked.

“Oh don’t worry its fading, I think it must have been there for ages, I’ve only just noticed it” Merlin smiled.

“I think it was Morgana’s work”

“WHAT WAS IT FOR MERLIN?” shouted Arthur, Gwen just sat there open mouthed.

Merlin went red. “It stopped Gwen getting pregnant……..I suppose she didn’t want you to have heirs.”

“Gwen shrieked and stood up and ran to Merlin, she hugged him then hugged Arthur, who looked stunned.

“Oh Merlin you have made me so happy, we were beginning to think we would never have children.” Gwen gasped.

Arthur just looked at Merlin in amazement.

“Well it must have started fading when Morgana died; it’s nearly gone now” said Merlin with a grin “Shouldn’t be a problem now.” Realising what he said he went even redder. Standing up he started to move to the door.

“I’ll be off see you later” and he turned and left the room before either of the other occupants had chance to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

After Merlin had gone Gwen and Arthur just stood in amazement before hugging each other.

“Oh Arthur, I can’t believe it, I thought it was my fault.”

“How could she………..I knew she hated us but……………” Arthur stuttered.

“It doesn’t matter now Arthur, I’m so happy.”

Arthur beamed and hugged his wife.

“I suppose I will have to try to find Merlin now! I have called a meeting so that Merlin could tell us what he has been doing for all of us all the past ten years, and he’s not getting out of it.”

“Arthur is that fair, not the whole council surely?”

“No, just us and Leon, Percy, Gwaine and Gaius although I expect he knows most of it. I’ll come back as soon as I find him; the others will be here soon. I get Hunith as well.” With that he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about half an hour later when Arthur, Merlin and Hunith arrived to find the Gwen, Gaius and the knights sitting waiting for them. Arthur hadn’t told Merlin why the meeting was held, as he hadn’t wanted him to run off again. So Merlin was surprised to see everyone waiting for them. He turned towards Arthur in time to hear him say:  
“Thank you everyone for coming, and waiting while I rounded up my Court Warlock.”

“What’s the meeting for Princess, only it’s a bit early for me? I was at a party last night; mind you the guest of honour crept off early.” Gwaine had to be the one to mention that thought Merlin. He had thought he had got away with it.

“Yes I know, but he is going to make up for it now, by telling us what he had been doing for the past ten years whilst saving all our lives. Aren’t you Merlin?”

Merlin looked abashed.

“Must I?”

“Yes” came back seven voices in unison.

“Well I warn you, it’s a long story”

“We have all day, lunch and if necessary supper will be served here so start talking” demanded Arthur.

It was mid evening before Merlin was finished. He complained that he would have finished quicker if people hadn’t kept interrupting. In fact at one stage he sealed Gwaine’s month shut in order to continue. He only released it when Arthur suggested it become a permanent change. Once he had finished his story Merlin left the rest talking and went to bed early. After he had gone the rest continued discussing what they had heard well into the night. Even Gaius hadn’t known all that Merlin had revealed to them. They all realised that Merlin had probably missed out many smaller events and glossed over some of the others but at least now they realised just what Merlin had saved them from.

The next morning after breakfast Merlin went down to the library to meet with Geoffrey, to start the task of writing the new laws. He was there for most of the morning. Geoffrey had been very impressed with the amount of work they had got through, and felt that despite Merlin’s youth and humble origins he would make a good addition to the council. He knew that the young man would face opposition and hostility from some, and made up his mind to back the new Court Warlock if needed.

After Merlin left the library he decided to go and see Gaius, who asked him if he would mind going to the market to collect some herbs he had ordered. Knowing he had at least an hour before the council meeting he agreed. Leaving Gaius’s chambers he bumped into Gwaine, who was headed toward the lower town so they walked together. Whilst Merlin paid for the herbs Gwaine was busy talking to the neighbouring stall holder, trying to get her to give him some apples, as he had no money on him. This was obviously an often used ploy, he was getting nowhere. Merlin offered to lend the knight some money. He always found it funny how given the choice of any food his friend always went for apples. 

Whilst Gwaine paid for this purchases Merlin looked around the market. He loved the atmosphere, and never minded collecting things for Gaius when asked. They were near the lower end of the town and near The Rising Sun, Gwaine’s favourite drinking hole and Merlin hoped he wouldn’t have to try to keep Gwaine from going in just before the council meeting. Gwaine was always the last to arrive, and Merlin knew it annoyed Arthur. Merlin was about to turn round when a group of rowdy men came out of the Inn. They immediately spotted Merlin.

“What have we here boys, if it isn’t the Kings secret weapon himself” Merlin felt as if a fist had hit him in the chest at the man’s comments. The other men laughed and started to join in.

“What does it feel like boy, to kill so many men by waving your arms around?” One of the drunks asked him. They had all had a fair bit to drink, and hadn’t thought it might not be a good idea to pick on the Warlock. Merlin had no intention of causing trouble, but he hated what they were suggesting. Merlin always hated taking life, and had already sent some time worrying about his actions at Camlann. He turned and started to walk away.

“We asked you something boy, don’t be rude answer us” the first man shouted after him. At that point the man fell to the floor as he was hit in the face by Gwaine’s fist.

“Alright you scum, anyone else what to say more? No I thought not, I bet none of you were even on the battlefield.” with that he turned and followed Merlin. He soon caught up with Merlin and put his hand on the young man’s shoulder.

Merlin looked at the knight; his face was white and his eyes watery. He was trying hard not to let tears fall in front of his friend.

“You shouldn’t have hit him Gwaine, he was right, I killed those men without a thought I’m no better than Morgana. Those men didn’t stand a chance.” Merlin turned and ran toward the castle. Gwaine looked stunned, how could Merlin compare himself to Morgana? He quickly followed Merlin and caught him up as he went up the steps. “Merlin mate, you are nothing like Morgana”

“Yes I am, I have killed so many people over the years just like her, now leave me alone.” With that he went and put the herbs in Gaius’s room, before heading to the council chambers. He stood for a moment to compose himself before entering. As he went through the door he saw Gwaine had got there before him, and was talking to Arthur by the window. Merlin glared at him, before standing in his normal place behind Arthur’s chair. Arthur and Gwaine walked toward the table, Arthur told Merlin to sit at his right hand side. Merlin was surprised, but did as he was told, he didn’t feel like arguing. The incident in the market had upset him more than he expected.

The meeting started, and Merlin didn’t really listen until he heard Arthur ask any of the members present if they knew of any young men who would be suitable to train as knights.

“We have lost many good men, and they need to be replaced.” The King declared.

“Sire do we need to replace them at this time, the training and up keep are expensive, and there is much that needs doing in other areas.” Arthur suppressed a sigh. It had to be Lord Verise, he was one of the remaining supporters of his father’s policies, and always tried to hinder whatever he put forward.

“Lord Verise, Camelot needs to be able to defend itself. We may have defeated Morgana but we cannot assume we won’t face other threats. It is of vital importance that we are in a position of strength.” Arthur kept calm.

There was a general muttering of agreement at the kings comments.

“What do you suggest we do?” There was more than a hit of impatience in Arthur’s voice.

“Well Sire, I would have thought it unnecessary to recruit more knights at the present time, after all we now have the means to repel any force without the need to fight battles.” Lord Verise appeared to be unaware of the looks that were being sent his way, and continued without pause his voice sarcastic in tone.  
“We do after all have the greatest sorcerer that has ever lived; he could destroy any armies that come this way without any trouble. The citadel needs no further weapons or knights surely?”

With that Merlin pushed his chair back “I AM NOT A WEAPON!! Have you any idea what you’re asking of me? Do you realise what you are saying. You would have me kill without thought, to do your dirty work! You want me to be like all those people who we have fought. You would have me a MONSTER!”

With that he turned and ran from the room. Gwaine looked at Arthur and pushing back his chair ran after his friend.

Lord Verise found himself being shouted at from all angles.

“SHUT UP!” shouted Arthur He was livid. “You are a complete fool and idiot; you have insulted the very man who has saved us all. I will speak to you soon, but in the meantime consider yourself under house arrest. Meeting Closed.” with that the King followed Gwaine from the room closely followed by Percival and Leon.

“Guards escort Lord Verise to his room, and place guards to see his stays there” ordered Gwen who was as angry as her husband at the treatment her friend had received.


	5. Chapter 5

As Merlin ran from the meeting he had only one thought in his head, that he was a monster. For years he had feared losing that very thing which kept him pure of heart, and now he had crossed that line. His magic had corrupted him. He heard someone following him and ran faster. Then he heard Gwaine’s voice telling him to stop, but he ran faster. On reaching the top of the stairs he tripped and fell. He tumbled to the bottom, without stopping and landed in the corner. Gwaine saw him fall and ran faster, taking the stairs two at a time. Reaching Merlin’s side he tried to turn his friend over but Merlin was still conscious and resisted. 

“Merlin are you hurt?” he asked. Gwaine called for help, and heard Arthur’s voice shouting out:

“Oh No! GUARDS GET GAIUS NOW!” and Arthur came down to Merlin’s side.

He looked at Gwaine.

“Is he alright?”

“Merlin let me look at you please” Gwaine was frightened of hurting Merlin, but Merlin would not uncurl himself.

“Go away leave me alone!” They could just make out his voice.

“Merlin are you hurt? Please let us check you over” the king was more anxious than he cared to admit.

By now there were more and more people arriving.

“Go away the lot of you, give us space!” Gwaine snarled at them, and they dispersed not wanting to anger the knight further. Leon and Percival stood at the top of the stairs making sure no one came near. Gaius made his way down to Merlin’s side:  
“Merlin let me look at you please.”

“Go away all of you just leave me alone!” Merlin shouted.

“We aren’t going to do that Merlin, let me look at you”

Still Merlin refused. Gwaine turned as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Gwen and Hunith approaching.

“Can you all leave please? I will see to my son.” Hunith looked at them all with fear on her face.

“That includes you Gaius, I will call you if you are needed.” Hunith knew her son would talk to her if they were alone.

They all left although Arthur stayed until Hunith nodded to him, then he turned and went to the top of the stairs and waited.

“Merlin, please son let me look at you.” with that Merlin uncurled and threw himself into his mother’s arms. “Are you hurt son?”

“no” came a soft reply.

“Come on then, let’s get you to your room” she looked up and seeing the King motioned for him to go, before helping her son to his feet. With her arm across his shoulders they went back up the stairs and made their way to the room next to Arthur’s.

It was several hours later when she immerged and knocked on Arthurs door.

“Enter” came Arthur’s voice. Hunith opened to door and curtsied to the King and Queen who were sat at table by the window.

“Please come and sit down Hunith, how is Merlin?” Arthur was worried, his friend had been through so much lately. Hunith sat down and looked at the king before saying:  
“Gaius has given him a sleeping potion and he is resting now. Sire, Merlin has always suffered dreadfully if he has had to kill anything. When he was seven years old we had a very hard winter and had no food, Merlin went and killed a rabbit in the forest. He found one that had been injured by a fox. I couldn’t get him to eat any of it for on the first day, and that night he had a nightmare. He has never coped with any killing. He has always been frightened that his magic would corrupt him and he would become a monster. I know from Gaius that he has had many nightmares over the past years, whenever he has had to kill. When you came to Ealdor after Morgana seized power he called Kilgarrah to stop the soldiers following you, he blamed himself for the deaths, as he ordered the dragon to attack. Now with Camlann he cannot cope with the amount of people he killed. It’s breaking him Sire.” By the time she had finished Hunith was sobbing. Arthur stood and went to Hunith pulling her into his arms.

“I’m so sorry Hunith, I know your son hates any killing, and what happened today was indefensible. I can see he is having trouble coping. I wish I knew what we could do to help him. But I promise you this that I will try to ensure he never has to kill again.”

Hunith pulled away from him and shook her head:

“I know my son, if he needs to protect you or Camelot he would do the same again and it terrifies me. I don’t know if I will get my son back. Over the years he has often thought of himself as a monster, due to his powers, even as a young child. Why was he chosen? Why couldn’t the gods have left my son alone!!” Hunith broke down.

Gwen joined her husband in comforting Hunith.

“Gaius tells me he was chosen because of his gentle nature, because he would always question himself whenever he needed to take a life. But he’s no longer alone, he will have our support Hunith, I give you my oath.” Arthur found his own voice breaking.

“DESTINY! That’s all I hear, I should have known better. I sent him here for his protection, and what good has that done. What have I done to him?” Merlin’s mother looked at the king and queen.

“I’m sorry I must get back to him” with that she turned and left the room.

Arthur fought for control of his emotions, and looking at his wife pulled her into his arms, Gwen sobbed for her friend.

“Kilgarrah must have meant this when he gave us his warning. He said Merlin would need Gwaine and me. to help him and we will. Sorry Gwen but I must go and talk to Gwaine.” Arthur followed Hunith out of the door and sent a guard to go and find Gwaine. He then went into Merlin’s room. He walked quietly up to the bed and looked down at the now sleeping form of Merlin.

“Hunith we will help him though this, whatever it takes.” He stood there hugging Hunith for a short time, before once more going back to his room.

It took the guard half an hour to find Gwaine, and get him to the king. The knight had been in the Tavern and was obviously drunk. Arthur sat him down before trying to talk to him. Gwen had left to sit with Hunith.

“Gwaine! We need to talk about Merlin.”

“I’m gonna kill that bastard Verise, and you’re not stoppin me” slurred Gwaine.

“Gwaine! I need you to think man! Kilgarrah said it would be us that Merlin would need, what he doesn’t need is a drunk!”

Gwaine looked up in surprise “You think that’s what he was talkin about, how he would know?” Gwaine somehow seemed less drunk to Arthur.

“Go and get yourself sobered up, and then get back here, and if you can’t keep of the drink until we get this sorted, your no use to anyone.” He was livid with the knight and he needed someone to take out his frustration on, and Gwaine was coming petty close to getting Arthur to lose his temper.

“Go on get out” with that he pulled Gwaine to his feet and pushed him toward the door.

“Sorry Princess” the Kings comments stung the knight; he loved Merlin like a brother and knew he was no good as he was. He left the room and went out to the training field to work out on the dummy hoping to clear his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Gwaine arrived back at Arthur’s chambers early the next morning and apologised to the King. They then sat down and tried to think how they could help their friend. Gwen suggested that Merlin would need lots of support to help him realise that his actions had saved more people than he had killed, and that it might be a good idea to try not to leave Merlin alone to much, with only his thoughts for company. So they decided that they would pop in to see Merlin separately during the day, and try to get him out of his room and doing something to take his mind off of yesterday’s events. Arthur and Gwaine both felt completely out of their depth, but were both determined to carry this through.

Gwaine was still plotting to punish Lord Verise, he wanted to beat the hell out of him, but Arthur and Gwen talked him out of it. Lord Verise was released from house arrest after he had received a piece of his king’s mind. Arthur felt nothing could be achieved by taking the matter forward, he had after all only been expressing an opinion, all be it a wrong one. That didn’t mean Arthur had forgiven him, and he left the man in no doubt of what would happen if any similar comments were ever made. Gwaine was not convinced, and Arthur suggested to Lord Verise that he made sure to avoid the knight if at all possible, as he would not punish Gwaine if anything happened. This at least would ensure Verise kept his head down. 

For the next couple of days both of the men made sure to visit Merlin every few hours. Hunith or Gaius made sure the Merlin was kept occupied, and their plan seemed to be working. Gaius also gave Merlin a sleeping draft every night to help him sleep. Merlin although still depressed, seemed to be coming out of the worse phase. Unfortunately for everyone he had spent his whole life keeping secrets. 

One morning Hunith left to go to get a headache remedy for her son, and when she returned he was not in the room. She quickly went next door and asked Gwen if she had seen Merlin. Quickly looking around for him Gwen glanced out the window and saw a figure riding away from the citadel. Calling Hunith they both agreed it looked like Merlin. Gwen ran as fast as she could to the training ground to tell her husband what they had seen. Within minutes Arthur and Gwaine where riding after the rider, leaving the rest of the knights to check the castle and town just to be sure.

It was soon apparent to the pair that the rider was indeed Merlin, and he was heading toward Camlann. Their horses were faster than Merlin’s and they were gradually gaining ground. Neither of them spoke, not wanting to voice their worries. On entering the pass they looked around for Merlin. They soon found his horse at the base of a cliff pass. Looking up Gwaine’s face paled. He tapped Arthur on the shoulder and pointed. There on the cliff top where they had first seen Merlin, is his elderly form, on the day of the battle stood Merlin. Before either of them could react they saw Merlin jump from the cliff and fall toward the ground. They both gasped and ran toward the base of the cliff expecting the worse.


	7. Chapter 7

Just before Merlin’s body hit the ground a flash of white passed over the young man’s falling form. The two friends let out a gasp of relief as they saw Aithusa land in the pass with Merlin’s limp form, held fast in her talons. They ran towards Aithusa and stopped in shock.

“Is he alive?” gasped Arthur.

“Yes Pendragon, he is although he is unconscious, which is just as well. If he had been able to order me to drop him I would have had no choice. I think he passed out as he was falling.” The young dragon sounded very upset. Kilgarrah and myself have been on a long trip, and had only just got close enough to sense our dragonlords distress. As I am faster than Kilgarrah I came ahead and saw Emrys as he jumped.”

“Thank goodness you did” Arthur and Gwaine both went towards Merlin’s still form. They were both shocked by what had happened, and couldn’t believe Merlin had wanted to kill himself.

“Merlin you fool” muttered Arthur, Gwaine was too stunned to speak.

They were still trying to composing themselves when Kilgarrah landed.

“It has come to pass………….the young warlock is soft, he has always suffered, his soul is too pure. He will always be tormented by his actions.” The great dragon looked down at the still form of the human he considered family.

“I will help him, but you need to promise me you will do your best never to allow him to suffer so again” the dragon looked at Arthur and Gwaine.

“It won’t be easy, he will always put himself in danger to protect you Pendragon.”

“I will do everything I can” said the still shaking Arthur.

“And so will I, you have my promise” said Gwaine.

“Step aside” with that the two men and Aithusa moved away from Merlin and the great dragon breathed out a golden mist over the dragonlord.

“When he wakes he will remember what has happened, but will able to think his past actions though rationally, with your help. Emrys will still feel great sorrow for the deaths of others, but will be able to move forward. The gods knew he would feel this way; it is why he was given such power. Unlike others he will never use his gift unwisely. That is also why he has Courage and Strength beside him.”

“Thank you Kilgarrah. When will he wake?” asked a very concerned Arthur.

“It will only be a short time; we will leave now, but tell the young Warlock we will both come to see him tomorrow, in the clearing.”

Aithusa went closer to Merlin and nuzzled his sleeping Lord.  
“You did well young dragon.” she looked up to Kilgarrah “Indeed you did, thank you I owe you one” Gwaine found his voice for the first time.

“I had to” Aithusa said in a sad voice. With that the pair flew off.

Gwaine took a gasp of air not realising he had been holding his breath.

“That was bad, I never want to see anything like that again. I’ve aged twenty years.” he sat down to wait for his friend to wake up.

Arthur shuddered “Why didn’t we see this coming? I should have kept a better eye on him.”

“You forget Arthur, Merlin has been used to hiding things all his life.”

They sat in silence until Merlin began to stir.  
“Merlin wake up, we need to get you back home.” Arthur looked at his friend his voice tender.

“Ar….” Came a quiet moan, followed by the young man trying to sit up.

Merlin was groggy and for a moment couldn’t work out where he was. Then as his memories flooded back he looked at his two friends in shock.

“Why am I alive?” he demanded.

“Aithusa caught you before you hit the ground.” Merlin looked at Arthur.

“It happened then” he said in a small voice.

“Yes it did, and it better never happen again you bastard, my heart won’t take it” shouted Gwaine grabbing Merlin and hugging him.

“Gwaine shut up, how do you feel Merlin?” Arthur butted in.

“I don’t know, I remember feeling that it was the only thing to do, I had let so many people down.”

“Kilgarrah did something, he said you would feel better able to cope now.” Arthur gave a weak smile.

“Sorry I don’t ……………it just got too much”

“You don’t need to be sorry. I can tell you now that you’ve never let anyone down. You’re here, and that’s all that counts. Let’s get you back, your Mother and Gwen will be out of their minds with worry.”

“Please don’t tell them.”

“Sorry Merlin, we have to, they have a right to know, no more secrets ok.” Merlin looked at Arthur.

“Mum will kill me!”

“I don’t think so, she will be to glad to have you back safely, come on let’s get your horse.”

After collecting the horses Gwaine helped Merlin to his feet, and mounting the animals, they made their way back to Camelot. None of them felt like talking, so it was a silent journey with both Arthur and Gwaine keeping a close eye on their friend. Still not quite believing what the young man had tried to do

As soon as they arrived back at the castle Gwaine muttered something about the Tavern and disappeared, much to Arthur’s disgust, although he felt like a stiff drink himself.

Hunith, Gwen and Gaius came down the steps and hugged Merlin. Arthur quickly told Leon who was coming down the stairs to call of any searches and then followed the others to Merlin’s room. 

Several hours later, long after Merlin had fallen asleep the King, Queen, Hunith, Gaius and the knights of the roundtable gathered in the Kings chambers. Gwaine had only one drink before returning to check on Arthur. They had been discussing the day’s events and were all shocked. All vowed to help anyway they could. Hunith agreed to stay at Camelot for the foreseeable future. Now her son’s secret was known and he had been accepted for what he was, she felt happier, and Merlin had asked her to stay. But that was before today’s events. She had been hesitant, but now there was no way she would leave. Merlin wanted her safe and more comfortable, as she wasn’t getting any younger. Life had been hard for her and he was looking forward to her having an easier life. Arthur had arranged for her to have a suit of rooms for her permanent use.

Later the group went their separate ways. Arthur and Gwen talked into the night. By morning Arthur had new plans to put into place that would further cement Merlin’s position at court. He was also going to reward Gwaine for his loyalty to Merlin. Due to all this activity, it was late next morning when Arthur woke.


	8. Chapter 8

“Come on you two lovebirds, here’s you breakfast.” Merlin had a smile on his face. but his eyes still had a weary look to them, almost daring anyone to question his mood.

Arthur peered over the bedclothes amazed to see Merlin “What you here for?”

“Well its ten o’clock and George didn’t want to wake you, and I was hungry so get up the pair of you.”

“MERLIN go away! and let us get up in peace, come back in half an hour.” Arthur looked at Gwen in exasperation.   
“Don’t shout at him Arthur, thank you Merlin, can you give us a few minutes please?” she smiled at her friend, seeing the look in his eyes Gwen realised that Merlin was trying to hold things together.

“OK, I’ll go and find Mum see you soon.” with that he walked out the room.

“He’s putting on a cheerful front Arthur, I expect he’s embarrassed about yesterday, just be careful with him.”

“No Gwen, it will be better for him if we get on with life, don’t worry, I’ll look out for him or else I’ll have Gwaine on my back! Come on up you get or he will be back.”

Merlin went and knocked at his mother’s door, he was anxious at her reaction. He knew he had upset her greatly by his attempt at taking his own life. She had spent half of the night sitting by his bed, before Gwaine convinced her to go to her room. He had spent the night back on the smaller bed to watch over Merlin.

Hearing his mother moving around, he walked into the room. His mother was up and dressed and was sitting by the window. She turned toward the door as he entered.

“Hi Mum, I’ve come to take you to breakfast.” he knew he wouldn’t be able to fool her.

“Merlin. Come here my son.” As he walked toward his mother Merlin swallowed a few times. Hoping she wouldn’t probe too deeply into his present state of mind.

“How are you this morning, and don’t look like that! I’m your mother I have a right to be worried about you.” Merlin gave her a weak smile.

“I’m ok, holding to together…………….Sorry mother, I didn’t mean to upset anyone. I wasn’t thinking straight, it won’t happen again promise.” he looked at her pleading her to say no more.

“You have no need to be sorry Merlin; I just wish you had been able to talk to me. Just remember I am always here for you” she gave her son a hug.

“Come on, we hadn’t better keep the King and Queen Waiting.” with that she took his hand and they went to have breakfast. Sure enough the couple had hardly got dressed when there was a knock on the door and Merlin and Hunith walked in. Arthur immediately noticed his friend’s fragile state, so didn’t tease him further. After all the good mornings were dispensed with they sat down and had breakfast. Merlin only picked at his food. The other’s kept the conversation light, and by the time they had finished Merlin had managed to get his composure back, and his happy mask in place.

“Well Merlin, do you feel up to spending some time with Geoffrey today. He’s anxious to continue to draft the new laws?” Arthur felt it might be best for Merlin , to keep his mind otherwise occupied. He knew Geoffrey respected Merlin and would help the boy. He had already sent word to the library to warn of the previous day’s events so the older man would be prepared.

“Yes all right. I know you won’t want me slacking too much.”

“That’s right idiot. I don’t want you to get any lazier.”

“Prat”

“Merlin is that anyway to speak to your king!” Hunith looked at her son in amazement.

“That’s alright Hunith; the boys are like this all the time. In fact I don’t think they know how to be nice to each other.” Gwen laughed.

“It’s his fault!” the two young men said in unison then looked at each other and laughed.

“Men! Come on Hunith lets leave them to it” with that the two women left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin went down and found Geoffrey. Although the librarian had heard about the events the previous day he said nothing. He was pleased to see the Warlock, and the pair was soon immersed in their task. In fact they stayed there most of the day; Geoffrey having had food brought down from the kitchen at lunch. Geoffrey was surprised at the meal that was sent down, but cook was making sure Merlin was well fed. The fact that he now had a position at court had, if anything made her fonder of the young man. It wasn’t until mid afternoon when Arthur came to see them that they packed up for the day.

“How much more to do?” he asked.

“Well a couple of hours in the morning should have it ready for you to check Sire” said a satisfied Geoffrey. 

“Thank you Geoffrey, if you bring it up when you’ve done Merlin I will read it and sign it off. Then we can have a council meeting the following morning. I would like to get this all finalised as soon as I can” turning to Merlin his blue eyes twinkling.

“Come on you, I have two women and three knights nagging me that I am working you to hard. Let’s go and sort them out.”

Merlin gave a small sigh. “Well I’m glad someone is keeping an eye on you.” 

The two men left and Geoffrey couldn’t help but think how much Arthur had changed in the time he had known Merlin. He had high hopes that things would only get better now they both could work together, and intended to back them to the best of his ability, at council meetings. He also wondered how much longer Lord Verise would remain on the council, not that he thought it would be a bad thing if the king made changes.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur took Merlin out to the training area after they left the library. He wanted to make sure that Merlin faced the knights that day. He was pretty sure that otherwise Merlin would avoid them. After yesterday, he wanted the man at his side to realise that no one thought the worse of him. Quite the reverse, they all knew Merlin’s character and all felt guilty that they had been unable to help their friend. Each in turn had spoken to Arthur expressing their support for their friend. They all knew how he hated going on hunts, so could understand how he had had difficulty coping with the killing of the men at Camlann, even if they had been enemies. 

When they got to the practice ground the others were already there, and they all came across to Merlin and although no one mentioned the previous day, they all made sure he knew that he had their support. Merlin settled down to watch the men train until Arthur called him across.

“I think you could help with the training. What about giving us some idea of the various things we could all look out for with a magical attack. If we knew something more it might help us deal with it better.” The knights then spent the next hour trying to defend themselves against Merlin.

“Come on you, lot I’m going easy on you try harder.” With that he made all of them drop their swords as the handles got hot.

“I’ve had enough for today, tell you what if you take your armour inside I will clean it all for you.”

Percival laughed “I bet you’ll use magic for that to.”

“Of course” with that he turned back to the castle.

“Well I guess that means training is over for today then.” said a happy Gwaine “Who’s coming to the tavern after?” Arthur glared at him.

The men all followed Merlin to the armoury where with a flash of his eyes he made several clothes start to polish the armour. The knights looked on in amazement as Merlin just sat down and watched. In no time at all the job was complete and he left to find Gaius who he hadn’t seen all day.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Merlin went to the library, and with Geoffrey completed the new laws. He took them up to Arthur and dumped the whole lot on the table in front of the king. 

“Happy reading” he said with a grin before running out of the room. He knew how Arthur hated any sort of paperwork. Merlin then went to find Gaius and got a list of herbs the healer wanted, and went for a walk in the woods to collect them. Gaius had tried to stop him saying he wasn’t sure that he should be going out alone. Merlin knew his Uncle meant well, but Merlin insisted, so the older man relented. He also promised himself to ask Arthur if he could get help for his guardian. The Warlock enjoyed his walk, it was peaceful and he missed this opportunity to be by himself. Since he had become depressed he had hardly had a moment to himself, understandable he supposed, but even so he missed it. He wasn’t alone for long before Gwaine found him. Gaius had found him after Merlin had left and asked him to follow Merlin.

“Hi Merlin what you doing out here?”

“I might ask the same of you, are you following me? Because if you are I’m alright you know.” his voice was a bit sharper than he intended. The trouble is much as he loved Gwaine he knew his peace and quiet was now gone.

“Is that any way to speak to your mate? As it happened I did follow you but I wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“Sorry Gwaine I just wanted some time by myself, it’s peaceful out here.” he added under his breath “or was.”

“I heard that, and I’m hurt Merlin” he looked carefully at his friend “You are ok aren’t you, you look at lot happier.”

“Yes I am, I won’t pretend that I don’t still feel bad about killing all those people, but I hadn’t realised how much pain my actions would cause other people. I knew mum would be upset, but I was so wrapped up in self pity I don’t think I cared. Selfish I guess and I have a lot of making up to do.” Merlin looked so sad and sorrowful as he spoke.

“Merlin! There you go again taking blame for everything. We should have realised what was happening and given you more support. Don’t do that! We all care for you, more than you know, you realise you have gained older four brothers don’t you, if you need us we are all there for you” with that he moved forward and hugged Merlin.

“Oh Heck, does that mean I need to tell mum about all her new sons! I don’t know if she will want to adopt all of you.” Merlin put a horrified expression on his face..

“Well we could all do a lot worse, she’s a good woman Merlin, and you’re lucky to have her.” 

“Yes I am, now will you leave me alone to get on collecting herbs. Don’t worry I won’t be long.” With that he turned back to what he was doing.

Gwaine paused before walking away. However he didn’t go too far before stopping behind a tree to keep an eye out for Merlin. The object of this concern knew he was there but ignored him. At least he had been left in peace.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Arthur sent a message to Merlin to remind him to attend the council meeting. Just before it was due to start the king went to find Merlin to make sure he turned up. He was concerned and he wanted to support the younger man, after the events of the previous meeting. They entered the council chamber together. Arthur had called for the full council including his three senior knights to attend. Sitting down he made Merlin sit at his right hand side with Leon at Merlin’s other side so Merlin was surrounded by friends. The first part of the meeting was fairly mundane, discussing the general management of tax’s etc. Then Arthur introduced the new laws, and gave everyone the opportunity to comment. It came as no surprise to him that a couple of his father’s old councillors voiced their concerns but these were soon squashed. He was relieved that Lord Verise appeared to have taken his warning to heart; as yet he hadn’t said a word but kept glancing at Gwaine who scowled back. The new laws were to come into effect immediately.

The council members then seemed to think the meeting was over, but Arthur had a surprise in store that as yet only Gwen was aware of.

“Before I close this meeting I have one other topic to announce. As you all know Cendred is dead. I have been asked to attach his kingdom to ours by the some of his noblemen, who were unhappy with Cendred’s rule. I have accepted their wishes. Several of the old nobles who supported Cendred perished in the battle and others have left the kingdom this has left several areas without heads. I have therefore decided to attach new nobles to these areas, to manage the estates with the help of local managers. There is also the estate vacated by Sutchly, whose estate borders some of the present available land.”

This caused hush to descend on the room; many of those present had large families and were hoping that this would bring them more power.

“I have thought about this long and hard, and have selected the people I believe are most deserving of these new estates. The vacant estate left by Lord Sutchly is to go to Sir Leon, whose family own the neighbouring estate.” This appeared to go down well with most of those present. Leon had been a knight for many years and was well liked and as a second son would not inherit his families land. Leon looked surprised and shocked by the announcement.

“My next choice for the estate that includes Ealdor will be given to Lord Merlin.” at this Arthur heard Merlin gasp. Arthur had chosen this carefully, it would allow Merlin to help the village where he was born. The resulting comments around the table were shocked but on the whole accepting. Arthur wasn’t expecting all to like it but he knew that the Lords would accept it, as they would know they had no choice. He paused to let the noise quieten as he knew his next two choices would cause on uproar.

“The estates to either side of Lord Merlin’s will go to two people who have done much for the kingdom over the past few years, and have supported me through all the problems we have encountered. These will go to Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival.” This as Arthur expected caused uproar. But he couldn’t help but smile at Gwaine and Percival’s expressions he also heard Merlin gasp. Lord Verise started to speak but thought better of it. Gwaine was beaming ear to ear.

As expected Lord Verise was the loudest opponent he couldn’t help himself “Sire you must be joking, they are Common men this is wrong ,they have no experience of running estates and Sir Gwaine is nothing but a drunkard who will lose all his in a tavern”.

“Lord Verise I suggest you keep your comments to yourself. Both of these men have done more in the last ten years, for me and the kingdom to keep it safe, than your whole family. As to them being common men I have already made them Knights and I will be making them Lord’s later this week.”

“You must be mad Sire! This is nearly as bad as making your servant a Lord, you are making the kingdom a laughing stock! You can’t do this!”

Arthur’s face changed he was livid, not only was Lord Verise questioning the suitability of two men he counted as friends, he had yet again cast aspersions on Merlin. The knights looked as if they were about to attack, Gwaine was only stopped by Percival holding on to him.

“LORD VERISE, I suggest you remove yourself from this meeting immediately to consider your comments. I consider them to be bordering on treason. You presence will no longer be required on this council. Do not leave the city until I have decided your fate. GUARDS take Lord Verise to his chambers and he is to stay there until I see fit.”

Seeing the Kings anger the rest of the council fell silent to see what the King would do next.

“Sire, If I might speak?” Geoffrey of Monmouth asked.

“Please continue” said the King looking at the man, as if to try to ascertain what he was about to say.

“Well Sire, I just wanted to make the comment that two of the present council members and estate owners around this table today were given their estates by your father, for their services, when he took power and the family of one other is only a second generation land owner. It is quite common for people who have served their king well to be granted estates and titles.” Geoffrey looked round at the table. “And it is fair to say that the knights in question have undoubtedly helped the crown considerable in the past few years.”

The King nodded to Geoffrey. “Thank you for that input, it is most helpful, to remind people of the need to promote those who support their King. I have made my decision and I now close the meeting. Will Lord Merlin and the knights please remain?” At that the rest of the council left, still talking among themselves. The King quickly thanked Geoffrey for his support and input before turning back to the remaining group that also included his Queen.


	13. Chapter 13

“Well that put the cat among the pigeons” grinned Arthur.

“Thank you Sire, for giving me Ealdor, I will be able to help the villagers.”

“Don’t be daft Merlin, you don’t just have Ealdor, you have an estate of 500 acres, anyway I can’t have a Lord at court who can’t support himself can I.” both he and Gwen burst out laughing at Merlin’s face.

“How can I run such an estate? I don’t know how.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t intend to let any of you leave court, you will all have help to run your estates so you can stay here. God the look on their faces when I named you, they didn’t seem to mine you Leon, but the rest of you” Arthur was smiling from ear to ear.

“You could have warned us Sire” said a stunned Percival.

“What and ruined my fun, you should have seen your faces. Well Gwaine have I finally stopped you talking?”  
“No…………but what do I want with land I’ll only drink it all away. I don’t want to change.” Gwaine looked faintly sick at the thought.

“No you won’t Gwaine because we won’t let you. One day you will all have families or be too old to fight and I wanted to make sure you would have the means to live and good homes I owe you all so much. Also as all three of your estates border Merlin’s you will be able to help keep him safe. Anyway Gwaine I am well aware you are a noble even if the council isn’t.” Explained Arthur

“Oh so you think I won’t be able to keep myself safe eh! Well it will be me helping the rest of you, you wait and see!!” said an indignant Merlin.

“Well boys, I loved seeing all your faces, and at least now we get rid of Lord Verise off the council, he’s such a bore” Gwen laughed “Come on Merlin, lets go and tell you Mum.” with that she led the Warlock off to find Hunith.

After they had left the room Arthur turned to the knights “I did this to thank you all, without you and Merlin I wouldn’t be the man I am today, I know you will continue to give both the Queen, Merlin and I your support in the future. It was the least I could do, so come on Gwaine I’m going to get rid of this crown and then I’m taking you all to the Tavern.”

“Now that’s the sort of reward I like” Grinned Gwaine “I take it means you’re buying?”


	14. Chapter 14

Two days later Arthur made good his promise and made all three of the knights Lords. Gwaine still didn’t believe it and Percival found the whole thing rather bemusing to say the least. Leon was pleased he was the second son of a Lord, so to have a title in his own right pleased him. He knew his father would be pleased especially as the land he had been granted butted on to the family’s already large estate. 

Geoffrey was called into make crests for the men. He found Merlin’s the easiest using a Merlin (bird) as the centre piece together with druid runes to signify the Emrys part of Merlin. Leon had slight changes made to his family crest and Gwaine had changes made to his now everyone knew he was the son of a noble. Percival as more of a challenge but together they designed one that pleased both Percival and the laws of heraldry.

Merlin was more pleased for his friends than he had been to receive his own title, as normal with him and to the annoyance of the others, he felt they deserved there’s more. When he told his mother about having been granted the estate that included Ealdor she cried knowing that her friends would not only be safe, but well looked after. She had no doubt that Arthur would defend then if needed. The decision also persuaded her to stay on in Camelot for even longer. Merlin hoped she would make it a permanent arrangement. 

Things became much more settled for several months. Merlin gradually got stronger and he slowly got used to his new role. What he loved best was the freedom to practice his magic. He was surprising himself with his power and his friends noticed him grow in confidence.. Being able to practice so much had freed his magic, and with the help of the druids, he was able to direct it better than ever before. Try as he might he couldn’t get the druids not to bow whenever they met him, and he now was a Lord of the court he had had to give up that battle as well, even though he hated it. He also spent quite a bit of time with the dragons; in fact he had even managed to get Gwen a ride on Aithusa without Arthur knowing. When the king found out he was livid, but Gwen soon calmed him down. Kilgarrah had become weaker and weaker until it was obvious that he had little time left. Merlin asked Arthur if he could go away for a few days to spend more time with the older dragon. Although Arthur was worried he reluctantly agreed.

After only two days Kilgarrah passed to Avalon, but it was another week before Merlin arrived back at Camelot on Aithusa’s back. He was visibly upset, and once more a gloom settled over the Warlock. His friends once again became worried about him but slowly he started to smile once more. Merlin had arranged to see more of Aithusa and she was often seen flying over Camelot and the citizens gradually lost their fear of her.

It was two weeks after Kilgarrah death when Merlin called Gwen to one side and asked her if she realised she was pregnant. She was so surprised, and pleased. Merlin made her go to Gaius to get checked over before she told Arthur. as Merlin wanted to be sure. Gaius agreed with Merlin, although said it was very early days and if it hadn’t been for Merlin’s magic picking up the signs she probably wouldn’t have realised for at another least a month.

Gwen decided to tell Arthur after their evening meal. She was nervous and excited as they had been trying so long for a child. Arthur realised Gwen was hiding something and thought Merlin had been taking her up on the dragon again so was totally shocked when Gwen finally broke the news.

Arthur hugged and kissed her then ran out into the corridor to go and tell Merlin. He rushed into Merlin’s room.

“What’s wrong with knocking! He shouted to Arthur, well aware of why the exited man was running into his room.  
“I don’t need to knock, I’m the King! Merlin I have some good news I’m going to be a dad!!” Arthur was almost jumping with joy and the look on his face made Merlin so happy for the couple.

“Yes and?” he said keeping a deadpan face “You think your ready do you?”

“You knew!!!!!!!!!!!How did you know before me………”

“Well it was me who told Gwen, you idiot” Merlin went towards his friend and hugged him. “Congratulations, I told you wouldn’t have any problems once Morgana’s enchantment wore off”

“Oh, I wanted to tell you, you haven’t told anyone else have you?”

“Of course not the only other person who knows is Gaius. I got Gwen to check with him before she told you, now go back to your wife and hug her. you dollop head .before she wonders where you’ve gone” Arthurs face looked worried as he ran back to his wife who was laughing by the time he got back.

“I thought you might want to celebrate with me not Merlin” she managed to get out between laughing. “It’s a good job I’m not the jealous sort”

The pair spent the rest of the evening talking about the baby, and the next morning Arthur made an announcement to the town of the news of an heir to the throne. A feast was prepared and went on well into the night although the King and Queen retired early. Arthur even arranged a party in the square for the town’s folk and many a toast was called for the couple. Merlin was so please for his friends at last they were to have the family they wanted. He wondered why he hadn’t spotted the enchantment before, but then perhaps it was for the best, the child would be born after the long drawn out problems with Morgana were ended.


	15. Chapter 15

The autumn gradually gave way to winter. Arthur hated winter, it cut down on Knight training, as either snow or ice made everything slippery. The patrols had to be reduced when the snow became too deep for safe travel. Merlin was pleased that he had arranged for extra supplies to be sent to Ealdor, and had given permission for all the villages in his estate to hunt in his forests, as long as they only took enough to feed their families. He knew how hard winters were on the villagers. He had also done a deal with George, Arthur’s servant, if he told Merlin when Arthur planned to go either hunting or on a patrol, then he would wake Arthur in the mornings. Arthur’s manservant was only too pleased as George hated the mornings Arthur, was so bad tempered first thing. This way Merlin could make sure he went with Arthur to protect him.

Merlin had been busy despite the weather. First Gwen had found permanent chambers for Hunith, now she was staying for a while and he helped her move in and get settled. Then Arthur had announced that he was having Hunith’s previous room knocked though to Merlin’s new room to give him more space, so all the magic books from the library could be moved into the new quarters. This meant dust everywhere while it was being sorted. It also meant that one of the corridor doorways had to be bricked up. Merlin moved back in with Gaius while all the changes were being made. He wished he could stay in his little room for ever, but Arthur was insistent he have rooms befitting his station.

Merlin could have made all the changes with magic, but as Arthur didn’t ask him, he thought he would let the builders have some work. Arthur and Gwen’s chambers were also being altered to make a nursery. Gwen was determined that the baby was not going to kept away from her as was custom, in another part of the castle. The King was to please with the pregnancy to argue with her. 

Once Merlin moved into his new quarters, a new apprentice was found for Gaius to help with the work load. He was a young druid with an interest in the healing arts. The young man soon settled in and Gaius was soon singing the boys praises. Much to everyone’s amazement Merlin also had a new roommate, a rather large and bad tempered cat. Gwaine found it hilarious saying that all Witches and Wizards had black cats. This one was a tabby however, and Merlin soon named him Kestrel which raised many eyebrows. Kestrel loved Merlin but hated everyone else, and anyone visiting Merlin had to be careful or they left the room covered in scratches. Kestrel was no respecter of rank and Merlin had to heal many a scratch for the king, although to the amazement of everyone Kestrel tolerated Gwaine.

Camelot flourished, as more and more trade was attracted to the town and Arthur had received news that several neighbouring leaders wanted to visit in the spring to discuss closer links. It appeared Albion was getting closer. On midwinter’s morning Merlin arrived for breakfast as custom with a present of Gwen.

“I thought since your morning sickness has settled you might like these” and he presented her with a small dish of wild strawberries.

“Merlin where did you get these from they’re lovely” said a delighted Gwen.

“Well I have been trying for years to prefect the spell, but never managed it before, Freya loves strawberries and I took her some down to the lake yesterday, and then thought you might like some.” as always when he mentioned Freya a sad expression crossed his face.

“What do you mean you went to the lake? The weather is far too bad to make the journey you fool. Did you go by yourself because if you did I’ll put you in the stocks!” shouted Arthur who had just walked into the room.

“Keep your voice down you’ll upset the baby” grinned Merlin “I tried out a new trick and transported myself there. I was there and back in less than an hour. Mind you the water was cold” grinned Merlin.

Arthur looked at his friend in exasperation “You tried out…..you mean you didn’t even know it would work! You’re a fool you know that don’t you?”

Merlin ignored him and spoke to Gwen instead “I hope you like them”

“Oh I do and thank you Merlin” Gwen lent across and gave Merlin a kiss.

“Don’t encourage him Gwen; goodness knows what he will get up to next.”

Merlin laughed “Well I have things to do, I’ll leave you two lovebirds” with that he left and went back to his rooms he had a meeting later with the druid leaders and wanted to prepare.

After he left Gwen looked very sad and thoughtful.  
“What’s the matter my love” Arthur hated to see his wife upset about anything.

“It’s just Merlin, I wish he could find someone, he’s such a lovely man he deserves happiness.”

“I know what you mean, but I don’t think he wants to, he loves Freya and no one will ever compete” Arthur knew his wife and didn’t want her to start trying to match make. “Just leave it Gwen, if it happens it will” giving his wife a smile “anyway he’s got that awful cat!”

“But Arthur I know he loves Freya, but he needs someone to share his life other than a cat.”

Arthur thought he better warn Merlin to watch out for Gwen’s plans to set him up, then he changed the subject to their baby.


	16. Chapter 16

The winter passed peacefully and it was one spring morning when Merlin was eating breakfast with the couple when Aithusa contacted Merlin. Merlin was sat with the King and Queen as normal chatting over breakfast, when Gwen noticed Merlin appeared distracted. In fact Merlin was listening to Aithusa. She had flown off when the weather got colder as she hated the cold.Merlin could hear Aithusa's voice in his mind. 

'Greetings Lord I need to speak to you I bring you news'.  
'Good to hear from you again Aithusa I have missed you.'  
'I have missed you to. I am just flying back to Camelot and have passed a small army of Saxon’s about five days human march away from Camelot.'  
'How many soldiers are there?'  
'Five hundred there are no magic uses with them, what do you want me to do?'  
.Continue to come here I will meet you in the clearing just call me when you get there.'

“What’s the matter Merlin? You seemed to be elsewhere” a concerned Gwen asked him.

“Aithusa has just contacted me. We need to meet up with her soon Arthur , she is bringing us some news.”

“Nothing the matter I hope” Arthur looked at his wife and then at Merlin, he didn’t want Gwen upsetting in any way.

Merlin knew what Arthur was thinking so brushed things over, no point in worrying Gwen until they had all the facts.

“No she just asked to meet up, I’ll let you know when she gets here. I better go now I have to see Gaius this morning and he will want to be going on his rounds. I’ll catch up with you later Arthur” He smiled at the couple knowing that Arthur would soon follow him from the room.

After Merlin left the room he walked a short distance up the corridor and waited. It wasn’t long before Arthur followed.

“Come on Arthur let’s find somewhere quiet to talk.” The men walked a bit further then went through a door onto a small balcony overlooking the courtyard.

“OK what did Aithusa have to say?”

“A group of about five hundred Saxons are on their way here, they will be here in about five days. Aithusa will be here soon and will fill us in.”

“Can’t we have peace even for a short while? I don’t want Gwen upsetting not now” Arthur was truly worried they had been waiting so long for this baby he didn’t want his wife stressed so close to giving birth the baby was due in the next few weeks.

“Do you what me to go and deal with them before they get here? If I went alone I should be able to stop them or turn them back” Merlin looked at Arthur he knew he could do it but needed the king’s permission.

“No Merlin I forbid it! You aren’t going to go off on your own, and anyway this is a job for the knights. Did Aithusa know if they had any sorcerers with them?”

“She said not, and she should have been able to sense them if there were. Look I could do it; my powers have increased with all this practice I have been getting in”

“No Merlin, The knights need to be doing something, and I’m not using you as our only defence. Now don’t make me lock you up to stop you going” Arthur was determined to keep Merlin away from the fighting he didn’t want to see his friend kill again and sink into self loathing.

“I’d like to see you try there isn’t any lock that can keep me in.”

“No, but I could set Gwen on you and Gwaine as well, I expect the druids might even help if I asked.”

“I surrender! Mind you as the druid leader I don’t think they would help you. Anyway we need to talk to Aithusa first she should be here soon, come on we can go down to the clearing and wait for her” Merlin smiled at Arthur. He knew that if he decided to go there was nothing anyone could do to stop him.

The pair made their way to the clearing picking up Leon on the way, quickly filling him in as they went.

Aithusa arrived just after the men and filled them in on all that she had seen. Merlin asked her if she would keep an eye on the situation and report back daily. With that Aithusa flew off.

“Well now what do we do?” Asked Leon.


	17. Chapter 17

The king called a meeting of the knights and they went though their options. To either go out and meet the force away from the town, or to fortify the citadel and fight on home ground. Merlin once again offered to go and sort it out but was met by fierce opposition.

“This is a fight for the Knights and army Merlin that’s what we train for” Leon stated.

“That’s what Arthur said” Merlin acknowledged.

“Do anything like that and I’ll kill you” butted in an irate Gwaine “You don’t even think of it”

“Ok, ok I get it, but I intend to go with Aithusa and have a look”

“Only if I go with you” both Arthur and Gwaine replied.

“Sorry guys, she can’t carry three of us it wouldn’t be fair” Merlin was beginning to feel cross with them. Did they think he needed protection; he was the most powerful Warlock ever to walk the earth after all.

After much argument Arthur decided that he would go with Merlin, to have a look and the rest of them would start to make arrangements to fortify the citadel, and prepare the army. Arthur went to find Gwen and explain to her before he left with Merlin. In the meantime Merlin spoke to Aithusa and arranged to meet with her within the hour. The men were soon airborne. Arthur had by now flown several times on Aithusa’s back but still hated the experience, he was beginning to wish he had let Gwaine come. Once they reached the Saxons they got Aithusa to fly round a bit before heading back to Camelot where a sick looking Arthur was only to pleased to get his feet on firm ground once more.

Another meeting was called, this time of the full council. Plans were soon underway for the defence of the citadel. Arthur had tried to play down the danger to Gwen but it was obvious she was scared. Their baby was so close to being born, Arthur made arrangements for Gwen to be heavily guarded once the Saxons got closer, and in the mean time asked Gaius and the druid midwife to keep an extra close eye on her.

Merlin pushed once more to be able to deal with the threat himself, saying he would be able to scare them off, but Arthur remained adamant. He asked Merlin to make sure that Gwen was safe no matter what happened. Merlin looked at Arthur  
“I will but no matter what you say I am going to make sure you’re safe. I’m not daft I know why you want to keep me away from the fighting but I would much rather face killing again than losing you!” Merlin’s voice got higher and higher Arthur could see how upset he was getting and tried a different tack.

“Look Merlin, I need you to make sure that Gwen and the baby are safe, you’re right , I do want to protect you as well, and you’re like my brother. But if you want to keep an eye on me you can always use the observation tower above our rooms, but I’m not just thinking of you when I say the army needs to deal with this. Camelot cannot be seen to rely on you alone it will weaken us” he looked at his friend and Court Warlock hoping he would see sense.

“Ok Arthur, but I intend to help if you need it no matter what you say, but I will wait and watch first” Arthur realised that the best he could hope for. Putting his hand on Merlin’s shoulder he gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Come on Merlin we can’t fight between ourselves” The couple went their separate ways.


	18. Chapter 18

The enemy army were getting closer every day, and Merlin made plans. He set to and sorted out some protection for his closest friends. Later that day he went down to see his Mother and Gaius who were both busy getting the rooms ready for casualties.   
“Mum, Gaius I have something for you and I want you to promise to wear it next to you skin” with that he handed a pendant to his mother and one to his old mentor.   
“As long as you are wearing it, I will know if anything happens to you.”

“Thank you my boy, I will wear it but if you are looking after us who will look after you?” asked a concerned Gaius. Merlin smiled “No need to worry about that I know you will all be keeping an eye out for me, not that I need it” Hunith hugged her son.  
“You are a good boy, promise you will take care”

“Don’t worry I will” with that he hurried of to find the king and the knights. They were on the training ground with several of the less experience knights. Merlin called over his friends and gave them each a pendant with the same instructions he had given Gaius and his mother.  
“I don’t want to lose any friends”   
“Oh you of little faith Merlin, we will be fine. I for one am too frightened of the Court Warlock to do anything but be safe” Gwaine’s green eyes sparkled. He was touched at his friend gesture.

He looked at them and made them all promise to wear them. Once they had all agreed he left them to their training and went off to find Gwen. After telling her had given Arthur one of the pendants he gave Gwen hers and she also promised to wear hers always. She was happier knowing that Arthur had one as well. It helped her to cope with what was happening. He had also taken the precaution of making sure Arthur and the first knights were safer by enchanting their armour to make it impenetrable to any weapon. He hadn’t told them as he didn’t want them to let their guard down.

Everything was prepared for the coming battle by the time the enemy were visible. The battle was soon underway and Merlin was forced to watch from the observation tower as Arthur remained determined to keep his court warlock safe and out of the action. 

The battle had only been going about an hour and the air was full of arrows. The defenders were easily holding their own despite being heavily outnumbered. Merlin watched the battle below and decided he couldn’t just stand and watch. He knew Arthur’s reasons for not wanting him to help, but figured if he didn’t know it wouldn’t matter. It started to rain heavily but strangely the rain only seemed to be getting the enemy wet, remaining dry over the citadel. Gwaine was the first one to notice that the clouds were getting no closer to the defenders. Then there were several claps of thunder and lightning. The Saxons were getting wetter and wetter and having difficulty in getting their fire arrows and flaming catapults alight. The battle continued and as the front rows of enemy soldiers reached the battlements, and as the ladders were put in place to try to breach the defences the battle took on a fiercer flavour. Several men from both sides fell to the avalanche of arrows flying through the air. Arthur was making sure the defenders were holding their own against superior odds offering encouragement to his men. Percival and Gwaine managed to push some of the ladders away from the walls and Leon was leading the men at the main gate making sure that it held. 

This went on for several hours by which time the enemy withdrew to let the weather settle. Then the wind picked up over their camp blowing everything everywhere. By nightfall the Saxon soldiers were getting disheartened. Merlin made sure he kept an eye on Gwen and ensured she stayed away from helping care for the injured; they had enough help without the queen risking herself. The king had been insistent that she was not to help in her condition and for once she seemed to be complying. The strange weather continued the next day and the next until gradually more and more of the Saxon’s deserted. After five days the Saxon army withdrew completely they knew they had little chance of success as they felt their gods were against them.

After the enemy withdrew Arthur arranged for them to be followed to make sure they kept going and didn’t turn back. He checked his men and was pleased to see that casualties were low. He then went down to check on Gaius to make sure he had everything he needed before going to see his wife. He sent Gwaine to find Merlin and check he was alright as he was sure that the Warlock was responsible for the strange weather. 

Gwen was so relieved to hear of the low casualties; although Arthur had slept in their chamber every night he hadn’t discussed the battled with her not wanting to upset her. 

Gwaine went up to the observation tower to find Merlin, only to find the Warlock collapsed on the floor. Swearing he quickly checking his friend for injuries, carefully picking up Merlin, he made his way as quickly as he could to Gaius. Arriving down in the hospital bay he put Merlin carefully down on a cot and shouted for Gaius. Who arrived immediately with Hunith who took one look at the still form and run to the boy’s side.

“No what have you done my son” she gasped. Gaius checked Merlin over before he diagnosed exhaustion form using a lot of magic and asked Gwaine to go and find the king. Gwaine didn’t want to leave, but in the end he did as he was told and ran up to the kings chambers. Not bothering to knock before barging in. Completely out of breathe he stopped in front of Arthur.  
“Merlin………………collapsed………..Gaius” he managed to say before he saw both Gwen and Arthurs faces go white.  
“He’s…………ok…………exhausted” Arthur swore and ran down see for himself with Gwaine running back after him.  
Arthur stopped dead looking down at the pale form of Merlin, his mother sat by his side. The younger man looked awful.  
“What Happened?” The King demanded  
Gaius explained that Merlin must have been using vast amounts of his magical energy and would need to sleep until he recovered. “We assume all the strange weather was his doing.”

“There is nothing we can do Sire he just needs rest. Using that much power and for so long has drained him”  
“Right in that case I will take him to his room and out of your way” Arthur bent down and picked up this friend with a look on his face that suggested Merlin would be getting an earful when he woke.


	19. Chapter 19

It was four days before Merlin woke up to find Arthur sat at his bedside, for once Kestrel tolerated Arthur’s presence, the cat seemed to realise the other man’s presence would help Merlin. But Kestrel remained on the bottom of the bed watching all the time.

“I suppose you were responsible for all that strange weather.? I told you we would deal with the Saxon’s you fool” he shouted at the still dozy Warlock.

“Well it worked didn’t it, and I didn’t kill anyone” Merlin looked at Arthur bashfully “I don’t like killing.”

“I know and thank you, but I don’t think Gwen or Gwaine will let you of so lightly” Arthur smiled and standing up looked down at his friend “I’ll let you get some rest”

“I’ve had enough rest, I’m hungry you idiot, and how’s Gwen?”

“She’s alright no sign of the baby yet, she’ll be happier once she knows you’re awake. Gwaine might be in a better mood as well. I expect you’ll have a visit later from some of the druids they have been asking after you.” 

Merlin started to sit up. “I’ll get washed and dressed, could you get someone to bring some food up for me?” He asked with a grin. At that Merlin’s stomach grumbled.

Arthur looked at the young man in exasperation “So I’m your servant now am I?” not waiting for an answer he left the room.   
“Its lunch time anyway so come next door when you’re ready and have it with us that way Gwen can check up on you” Arthur told Merlin.  
Merlin got up slowly, he still felt weak and a bit dizzy but a wash with cold water made him wake up a bit. After getting dressed he collected his cape to wrap round his shoulders, as he felt cold, he made his way next door.

Gwen looked up as Merlin entered and glared at him. He was obviously still not at his best, not only did he have bags under his eyes but he generally looked like he had been dragged though the bushes. His hair was all stuck up on end not to mention the large yawn that he hadn’t been able to suppress.

“Are you sure you should be up yet Merlin? You gave us all a scare AGAIN. Why can’t you behave yourself” she tried to be cross but was concerned by his appearance.

“I’ll be ok once I’ve had something to eat Gwen.” Trying to change the subject as he didn’t want to have her shouting at him he quickly asked:

”How are you and the babies”

“Babies? I suppose you mean Baby and Arthur?” she chuckled not able to be cross with him for long,

Merlin looked guilty “Well no actually, I wasn’t going to say anything but you are expecting twins” he said sheepishly.

“What! Oh Merlin no wonder I’m so big. You should have said before.” Gwen was shocked she had no idea she was expecting twins.

“Why? Gaius hadn’t spotted it and I didn’t want to spoil your fun, mind you I think I had better go before Arthur gets here”

“Oh no, you stay here Arthur has gone to arrange our lunch, and I want you to explain to him why we aren’t properly prepared”

“Why aren’t we prepared my love, and what does Merlin need to explain?” said a puzzled Arthur as he came into the room, followed by George who was carrying a large tray of food. Gwen waited until George had put the tray down before turning to him “You can go now George and have the afternoon off” George smiled and left the room with a flurry of thank you and my Lady and Sires.

Arthur looked pained “How can I stop that, Merlin can’t you cast a spell or something.”

“I could make him mute but then you’d have nothing to moan about” Merlin yawned once more.

“Right Merlin tell Arthur what you have just told me” said a stern Gwen.

“No I don’t want to you do it” bleated Merlin in a pathetic voice. Arthurs face was a picture.

“Merlin I don’t know what this is about but you sound like a spoilt child, spit it out”

“Gwenishavingtwins” muttered Merlin under his breath.

“Did you just say what I think you said?” said a shocked Arthur looking from his wife to the warlock.

“Yes he did, and he’s known for some time and didn’t tell us so now we’ve only prepared for one baby!”

“Merliiin, I’m going to kill you!”

“I think I’ll go back to bed” Merlin grabbed a bit a chicken and a chunk of bread and promptly disappeared.

Arthur looked at Gwen and gave a nervous laugh “Now is it worth me trying to drag him back do you think? What made me legalise magic?”

Gwen looked at him before replying “Well it’s never dull, I only hope he doesn’t get the children involved in his pranks when they are old enough”  
Arthurs face went pale “Don’t say that Gwen please not even in jest”

Merlin materialised in his room and sat down in his chair by the window to eat his food, then went back to bed feeling in a better mood after being with his friends.

He was just falling asleep when Gwaine arrived. He looked warily at Kestrel before sitting down next to the bed.

“Hi mate I heard you were awake, how you feeling?” he sounded concerned but Merlin wasn’t fooled.

“Tired but ok” he muttered  
“Well if you’re ok you can explain what THE HELL HE THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING! You total idiot you gave me a heart attack when I found you collapsed. I thought you had been hit but a stay arrow. I don’t need this from you all the time!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Merlin looked at his friend.

“I’m sorry Gwaine I didn’t intend to collapse you know” he gave a weak grin.

With that he found himself receiving a bear hug from Gwaine “You really are a fool Merlin, will you please start looking after yourself. Your Mum was so worried you know”

Merlin looked stricken “Oh no Mum is she ok?”

“Don’t worry I’ll go and tell her you’ve woken up, but I suggest you go back to sleep now ok” with that Gwaine left to go and find Hunith.

A WEEK LATER  
Gwen woke up and knew her waters had broken carefully waking Arthur she asked him to get Gaius. Arthur opened the door and shouted to the guard to fetch the physician and midwife before running back into the room. Once Gaius arrived Arthur refused to leave his wife’s side and several hours later the babies could be heard crying. With that Merlin knocked on the door. Gaius opened the door and seeing Merlin let him in. Gwen as sat in bed holding on of her children with Arthur sat beside her holding the other, the midwife hovering in the background. Arthur looked up at Merlin.

“We’ve got a boy and a girl”

“I know you prat, don’t forget I’m an all powerful warlock! Congratulations Gwen”

“Thank you Merlin they’re beautiful”

“I had something to do with them you know idiot” said an indignant King

“Yes well cause and consequences you know. You realise these are the first of six children”  
“You are joking “said a pale king  
“That’s for me to know and you to find out!”


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue   
Over the following years Camelot continued to flourish and Arthur with Merlin’s help brought about the full joining of several separate states and peace reigned. The twins grew and were followed by the other four children as predicted by Merlin. All the children loved their Uncle Merlin as did the children of Gwaine, Leon and Percival. The legend of Camelot grew and grew with time. They had happy lives and Merlin became famous in his own right and fulfilled his potential as the greatest Warlock to ever live.

Gradually in through old age Merlin had to say goodbye to Gaius, his mother and the three knights, he cried at each one until finally it was time to say goodbye to King Arthur.

Merlin had been called to his friend’s bedside once more. Arthur had had a long and prosperous life but it was now coming to an end. He was surrounded by his six children. Even his married daughters were there. Merlin had asked them to come when it was obvious their father was dying. Gwen had died the previous year and now Arthur was ready to join her. After Merlin entered the room Arthur asked the rest to leave them for a moment.

Tears filled Merlin’s eyes as he looked at the man who meant more to him than any other.

“Don’t be upset Merlin I know we will meet up again”

Merlin looked at Arthur wanting to say he knew that as Arthur would rise again when he was needed, but that was his secret.

“I know Merlin Iseldir let it slip years ago. He told me you where immoral, but made me promise not to tell you until my death bed. I also know the prophesy that I will rise again and we will have further adventures. Now listen, I know I left you a large estate but who knows what will happen in the future so I have tried to help you. In Kilgarrah’s old cavern Aithusa helped me create a hidden cave that only you can find. Over by the underground stream is a cave hidden with magical protection, so only you can find it. Inside you will find a large stash of gold and coins. You have helped make Camelot prosperous and rich, so over the years I have put a share of that wealth away for you. I know it won’t last you forever but it will help in times of need. But you have to promise you won’t give it away. It’s to help you and only you. Please promise me”. Arthur looked at his friend awaiting an answer.

“I promise” Merlin could trust himself to say no more.

Arthur looked at his friend “I know you have been using an aging spell over the years but please, can I see you as you really are one last time?” Arthur gave Merlin’s hand a squeeze. With that Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and he became the young man the king had known all those years ago.

“What am I going to do now, you can’t leave me Arthur” he sobbed

“I will never leave you Merlin. If you need me look deep inside yourself and I will be there for you. Strength and courage will never leave you. Keep yourself safe my friend and never change” Arthur paused to get his breath.  
“Merlin I have never said this before but I love you like a brother and you truly have been the other side to the coin. But you were always the best side.” He looked at his friend

“Be strong Merlin you will see me again”.  
With that Arthur closed his eyes never to open them again. Merlin changed back to his old self but stayed by his side until six hours later surrounded by his family Arthur King of Camelot drew his last breath.

Once Arthur had died Merlin left the room and went down into the old caves under the castle. Finding the cave he took two coins from the stash he found there and with a flash of his eyes a gold chain with a coin hung from it appeared around his neck. Leaving the cave he went back up to his chambers.

The next morning Merlin joined the Arthurs family on the balcony as a ceremony was preformed to mark the king’s death and the beginning of a new reign. All Arthur’s children and grandchildren were there together with the families of Leon, Gwaine and Percival. Together with Merlin they accompanied the body to the lake of Avalon where Arthur was to be laid to rest as was his wish. Merlin helped by Arthur’s eldest son arranged the body on a bed of boughs and flowers in the boat. The new king placed Excalibur on Arthur’s chest. Merlin quickly removed it, and before he could be stopped threw Excalibur into the lake, where a hand rose and caught it taking it into the water. The boat floated out into the lake where once again with a flash of his eyes Merlin set fire to it.

The group watched until the boat burnt away and then left to go back to Camelot. Merlin stayed where he was and waited until he was alone. Then picking up this staff and his bag containing his most treasured possession, the book Gaius had given him all those years ago, he turned and summoned Aithusa. When she landed he got onto her back and the couple headed away from all Merlin had ever known. He knew that he would be called back when his destiny called once more. But in the meantime the couple headed east where Merlin had heard Dragons flew free and where revered by the people of the land.

Part three to follow

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed part 2. Part 3 continues Merlins story over the centuries until Arthur is reincarnated and what happens when they meet up once more.


End file.
